


Making of a Family

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ethel is nice to Mildred without being a sneaky bastard, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of child abuse and evidence there of, More Fluff, There will be a sex but not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Pippa and Hecate offer to take the Hallow Sisters on holiday with them while school is out. The girls have nowhere else to go. As they spend the summer together they all grow closer. *Okay this one is really hard to summarize so forgive the crap summary* You may or may not wish to read the first part of this series Glimpse of Things to Come. You won't be too lost if you don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I own nothing. Just having some fun. And again, sorry for the crap summary. This work is self edited so I apologize for any mistakes.

It was raining when Ada got the call from Dimity. The Hallow girls were at their gates. Ada had her bring them to her office before summoning Hecate. The girls were supposed to be staying with their father’s sister for the summer. Term had been out for a few weeks now. The end of the recent term came with trouble. 

After the Christmas break Sybil Hallow had returned looking rather poorly. Hecate and Ada tried to give her potions to perk her up. But nothing worked. Then Mildred Hubble interfered and things got a lot worse before they got better. Mildred’s mistake of giving Sybil normal cold medicine had resulted in the discovery that Ursula Hallow had cursed her youngest daughter. It had been done as an attempt at revenge against Ada, the school, and Mildred. If the curse sickness had been allowed to finish developing in poor Sybil it could have hurt a lot of people. So after she was caught, along with her husband they were sent to prison. The girls were sent to stay with their aunt. 

When the girls finally arrived Ada’s frown deepened. She urged them to sit. They all looked pale and underfed. She offered them tea. 

“What has happened, girls,” she asked. 

“Aunt Deanna...we can’t stay there Miss Cackle. She’s so cruel. She hit Sybil with her cane for crying.” Esme explained. She had Sybil stand and show Ada her back. There were three thick bruises across her back. Ada felt her blood boil. How could anyone be so cruel.

“What is the name of the Grand Wizard happened to you,” Hecate demanded. She had just appeared behind Ada. Sybil burst into tears and dived into Esme’s arms. Her elder sister held her close. 

“Please don’t make us go back. I can take care of them,” Esme said. She squeezed Sybil. “We can go home and I’ll take care of them. I’m nearly 16. I’m old enough.” Ada and Hecate shared a sad look. 

“The law is clear, Esme. You’re not an adult yet. But I will speak with the Grand Wizard.” Esme nodded. She sighed, tears stinging her own eyes as she held Sybil. Hecate’s gaze moved to Ethel. The poor girl was just sitting there staring into the fire. Hecate walked over to her. She touched her shoulder with her fingers. 

“Are you alright, Ethel?” The girl looked up at her with the eyes of someone far older who had given up. Hecate sighed when Ethel turned back to looking at the fire. This was bad. 

—————————-

Ada joined them in the dining hall after she spoke with the Grand Wizard. Sybil and Esme were hungrily eating their soup. Ethel simply stared it around. Only eating when Esme prompted her to do so. 

“I spoke with the Grand Wizard,” Ada began. She sat down beside Hecate across from the girls “I have convinced him to let you girls stay here for the time being. He will begin looking for an appropriate guardian.” Esme and Sybil actually smiled. Ethel didn’t seem to notice. “I think perhaps you should take rooms near each other instead of your normal rooms during the year.” Esme nodded.

“Thank you Miss Cackle.” Esme rose and came around the table to hug Ada. Ada smiled as she returned the embrace. 

“You are all quite welcome.” Esme sat back down. “You’ll be left to yourselves much of your stay, I’m afraid. In a few days much of the staff will be leaving. Even Miss Hardbroom is taking a holiday.” Ada smiled at her friend. Hecate tried not to glare at her. 

“Really,” Sybil asked in surprise. She stared at Hecate in wonder. 

“Oh yes.” Ada ignored Hecate’s glare. Esme and Sybil were smiling. They ate with a bit more conversion. Esme and Sybil were visibly relieved. Ethel was quiet. It did not escape the notice of her teachers. 

 

After lunch Hecate excused herself. She went to her room. She paced for a few moments. She had an urgent feeling about Ethel. Like the girl was in danger. Finally she decided to give Pippa a call. Maybe she could help her figure it out. 

“Oh, hello Hiccup. Such a wonderful surprise.” Her bright smile faded when she saw Hecate was disturbed. “What is it?” Hecate took a deep breath. 

“The Hallow girls showed up at the gates late this morning. Their aunt had been...abusing them. Poor Sybil had cane marks on her back.” Pippa gasped. Hecate felt tears spring to her eyes. Why was she crying? 

“Hecate,” Pippa said softly.

“Why am I crying,” Hecate asked her as the tears fell. She pulled a pink handkerchief from her sleeve and covered her face. She got comfort the fact it smelled like Pippa. It was her handkerchief, after all. When she looked back at the mirror, Pippa was smiling softly. 

“You know why your crying, Hiccup. You just don’t like to think about it. Your mother and Miss Broomhead did horrible things to you in your youth. I remember seeing similar marks on your own back. And arms. And legs. They were cruel women. Much like Ursula Hallow and Nadia Rowen. I don’t know who thought it was a good idea to put any child in that woman’s care.” Pippa sighed. “You survived what they tried to do to you, Hiccup. You made it through and are one of the strongest witches I know. These girls will survive this, with the help of witches like you and Ada.”

“I’m worried for Ethel,” Hecate said. “She has completely shut down, Pip. She hardly ate at lunch. And what she did eat it was only because Esme told her to eat.”

“Poor girl.” Pippa shook her head. Hecate looked at her and Pippa saw the look of an idea forming in her lover’s head. She tried to hide the smile creeping onto her face. She was very sure she knew what Hecate was about to say. The brunette ended before she asked.

“Pippa...I know this holiday was suppose to be just us but…”

“A grand idea, Hiccup. I’m sure the girls would enjoy a holiday. Get their minds off their troubles.” Plans formed in Pippa’s mind at light speed. Her smile grew at Hecate’s shy smile over her praise. “Let me see to some things and I’ll call you tonight.” Hecate nodded. Her cheeks were dry now, the handkerchief safely in her sleeve. “Thank you for calling me, Hiccup.” Hecate chuckled.

“I’m the one that is grateful, Pipsqueak. You helped me deal with what I was feeling so I’m better able to help these girls.” 

“Yes but you made the choice to call me. Instead of dealing with it alone. You leaned on me, Hiccup. You trusted me to help you. Something that makes me proud of you and so thankful for your trust. If I was there right now, I’d kiss you silly.” Hecate felt a blush creep across her cheeks. Pippa blew a kiss at the mirror. “Goodbye for now my love. Take care of yourself.” Hecate kisses two fingers and held them out toward her. Pippa was smiling as her face faded from the mirror and Hecate caught the sight of her. She looked utterly love drunk. It was a good look on her. 

————————————-

Dinner was better than lunch. Ethel seemed to be a bit more willing to eat and even answered a few questions. The staff were careful around the girls. There was no talk about what had happened or probing questions. 

Hecate had informed Ada of her and Pippa’s idea earlier. The headmistress was very pleased with the idea. Hecate also talked to her about her...feelings. She and Ada hadn’t discussed her mother for many years. When Hecate first became the Potions teacher for Cackles, Ada had given her the support she needed to rise above her past and become the woman she is today. Ada didn’t hold back her joy and pride in Hecate reconnecting with Pippa. Losing Pippa had always been one of Hecate’s greatest regrets. And now they were building a new relationship together. 

“When will you tell them,” Ada asked quietly. Hecate glanced at the girls. Sybil had finished eating and held a sister’s hand in each of her own. 

“Pippa wanted to work out the details. If she’s able to contact me tonight perhaps at breakfast.” Ada nodded her approval. 

Hecate arrived in her room just as Pippa appeared in the mirror. They smiled at each other. Hecate sat down in front of the mirror.

“So the estate is ready so we can head there as planned. Perhaps come up with some activities to keep then occupied. Then I thought we could go camping. You mentioned you wanted to go on a trip to gather potion ingredients for school. And I thought we could take in a few summer festivals along the way. Nothing to big. We don’t want to expose them to anyone wanting to share their thoughts on their family at the moment.

“That is quite a plan, my love,” Hecate said. Pippa felt her heart flutter at the term of endearment. 

“I’m glad you approve. But if at any time you or one of the girls needs a break let me know. I know I can be a bit…”

“Overly glamorous,” Hecate offered. Pippa stuck her tongue out at her. Hecate raised an eyebrow at her, then her expression changed to one of concern. “I hope you plan to relax yourself, Pipsqueak. I know being Pippa Pentangle, headmistress, can be exhausting. I don’t want you to have to put on for the girls.” Pippa grimaced. She wasn’t fond of the idea of anyone besides Hecate seeing her like that. She sighed. 

“You’re right, of course.”

“Of course,” Hecate said playfully. She grinned at Pippa’s playful glare. 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all you ask of me, my love. So it is all I ask of you. And it’s not going to be easy for me to relax either. Their students. They know Miss Hardbroom. The hard as nail Potions Mistress, who will give you a months detention as soon as look at you.” Pippa laughed.

“And I I have anything to do with it they will be seeing a much softer side of you. Hecate, the witch who enjoys long walks in nature, knows every plant and stone, and likes to cuddle.”

“I only like to cuddle you,” Hecate said with a pout that made Pippa want to reach through the mirror and kiss her. “So I can inform the girls tomorrow at breakfast they can come with us?” Pippa nodded.

“Yes. And Ada, if she’s so inclined.” Hecate smiled at her. 

“I’ll inquire.” 

 

—————————————-

“Girls,” Hecate said as she sat down next to Ada at the table with her breakfast. The three sisters looked up at her. She smiled. She found herself nervous. What if they didn’t want to go? What if they had no interest in spending the holiday with them. 

“I have an idea to put to you three.” She took a deep breath.

“What’s that, HB,” Esme asked.

“I’ve spoken with Miss Pentangle. We were going on holiday together. When I told her you were staying at the school she...we thought you might like to join us.” Esme and Sybil looked at each other then back at Hecate. 

“Like...a summer school,” Sybil asked. 

“Ah, no. We’ll be spending a few weeks at Pippa’s private residence. Then a short camping trip. During which I will be collecting to restock the schools supplies. You may help if you wish. Maybe even gain a few extra credits.” Her face twitched as she said ‘extra credits’. Ada hid her smile by sipping her tea. “And Pippa will of course want to visits a few local festivals.” 

“I don’t know.” Sybil looked to her oldest sister. 

“I promise no hard labor or forced activities. Pippa has a large library as well as other things to do. There is also a lake that is perfect for swimming.”

“Have you been there before,” Esme asked. Hecate nodded.

“Pippa and I were friends in our youth. I spent several summers at her parents’ estate.” Esme and Sybil still looked unconvinced.

“It sounds like a good time girls. Get you away from everything. And being in nature does a witch good. I’ll be unable to do much entertaining.”

“That reminds me, Ada. Pippa extended the offer to you as well.” Ada looked a little shocked for a moment then smiled.

“I would love to, Hecate but I have things to do here. Perhaps I could pop by sometime. Check on the girls.” She smiled at them. 

“What do you say,” Esme asked Sybil. The youngest Hallow bit her lip before finally nodding her agreement. Esme looked over her at Ethel. “What about you, Ethel?” Ethel looked up from mindlessly stirring her breakfast. She gave a shrug and looked back down into the bowl. Esme frowned at her sister. She was obviously unsure how to handle Ethel’s mood of late. She sighed and turns back to the teachers with a smile. 

“Why not? It sounds...almost fun.” Hecate nodded.

“Good. We’ll leave to meet Pippa this Friday. Don’t worry about packing anything much besides your clothes. Pippa will most likely over prepare for everyone.” Esme smiles.

“Is she as...fabulous outside of school,” she asked curiously. Hecate felt an honest smile ease into her face.

“Not quite. She will always be Pippa but when she relaxes she is much more serene.” Esme and Ada shared a smile. 

———————————

They were leaving today. Thankfully the sky was clear and there was only gentle breezes. They said goodbye to Ada and mounted their broomsticks. Hecate also magically controlled a broom carrying the heavier luggage. 

They sat down a few hours later outside a large mansion. The Pentangle name was as old as any and came with its own power and prestige. Pippa’s own parents had left the manor to her when they left to live abroad. 

The doors opened and Pippa strutted our wearing a fitted pink summer dress. Her hair was down and wavy. Hecate was struck dumb by her beauty. She didn’t come out of it until Pippa had embraced her, pulling her gently into a soft meeting of lips. She sighed into the contact. ‘Finally’ she felt herself say. She’d missed Pippa. 

“Welcome, darling. Everything is ready.” She gave Hecate a quick peck and turned to the girls. Hecate felt conflicted over the fact, Pippa was still holding to her as she spoke to the three sisters. She was still getting used to the idea of PDA. Pippa helped ease her tension with a gentle rubbing of her back. She was able to gather herself just as Pippa was directing them inside. 

The girls were assigned rooms in the north wing while Pippa took Hecate to her room in the East wing. Pippa’s bed was set up so it was in the path of the rising sun. Pippa turned to her after they entered. She locked the door with the flick of a wrist before pulling her into a more appropriate welcoming kiss. Hecate wrapped her arms around her as they kissed. They held each other close as they became reacquainted. 

“I hope they don’t feel to put off being so far away,” Pippa said after they had parted and were putting up Hecate’s things for her stay. She smirked at Hecate as she brushed fingers down her back. “I am happy they’re here but I intend to enjoy you being here with me.” She hugged Hecate from behind. The potions teacher smiled, leaning into her. 

“Good,” Hecate said “I was a bit concerned about that.” She turned to face Pippa. She wrapped her arms around Pippa. “So what are our plans for the rest of the day?”

“I was thinking a tour, then lunch in the arboretum, and then if the girls are up for it, some swimming later in the afternoon.”

“Sounds perfect.” Pippa pulled Hecate to her bed after the unpacking was done. They laid down and cuddled for a while. Sharing kisses when they felt the urge. Hecate fell into a light, almost slumber. She felt Pippa delicately tracing her face and neck with her fingers. She felt completely at peace. 

Pippa pulled her from her rest just before there was a knock on the door. Pippa left her to wake up and answered the door. It was the head housekeeper to inform Pippa the girls were in the library with tea and biscuits.

“Thank you, Bella. We’ll be there in a moment.” Pippa closed the door after she left. “Alright Hiccup, my love. Let’s get you into something a bit more comfortable.” Hecate raised an eyebrow at Pippa, who smiled sweetly. 

“Very well.” Hecate waved her hand and her black dress was quickly replaced with loose, black slacks and a loose, green top. Pippa smiles. It was better than the black dress. They linked hands and headed for the library. The girls were sat on a couch together chatting softly. Sybil seemed to be in a much better mood. They had changed into shorts and tees as Pippa suggested. It was summer, after all. They quieted as the adults approached. Pippa and Hecate sat down in the two chairs across from them. Hecate fixes their teas before handing Pippa her tea first. 

“How are you girls finding the place,” Pippa asked. Esme smiles.

“You have a lovey home Miss Pentangle. Our rooms are amazing.” 

“Please call me Pippa while we’re away from school. And I suppose HB would work for Hecate.” She looked to her. Hecate nodded, thankful that Pippa knew it would be to awkward for them if the girls called her Hecate. 

“Of course. Thank you.”

“And I’m glad you like your rooms. Did you find the connecting doors?” Esme nodded. Pippa smiles. “I know you girls are having a rough time of it but I want you all to feel comfortable here. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Miss...Pippa. We’re so grateful to you and HB. Everyone at Cackles as well. It is a hard time but it easier knowing we’re together and we have so much support.” Pippa smiles at Esme. She was so brave. 

“You are very welcome, Esme.” They sipped their tea and talked. Mostly just Pippa, Esme, and Sybil. “Alright, how about a tour?” They all got up and headed out of the library. 

 

Pippa has a beautiful home, of course. She showed them the parlor, the four game rooms, the inside courts, the dining room and kitchens, and the arboretum. They settle in for lunch there as planned a few hours later. Hecate and Pippa held hands under the table. Hecate was glad to see Ethel coming back to life. She was interacting and eating all her food. She even asked for a second sandwich. 

The adult witches left them to their own devices with plans to meet to go down the the lake in two hours. Sybil went with Esme to explore the arboretum. Ethel stayed sitting. Hecate looked to Pippa. She gave her a look that let her know Pippa believed in her. The blonde kissed her on the cheek before gathering the plates to take away. Hecate stared at Ethel for a long moment before getting up and taking the seat next to her where Sybil had been. 

“I’m fine,” Ethel said. Hecate took a deep breath as she tried to think what to say. She thought about what she would say to herself at that age.

“I hope you are, Ethel. However...no one is fine all the time. I won’t say I know how you feel. Everyone is different but I do know how it feels to have a mother that makes you feel...unworthy. I know what it’s like when someone you love so completely, doesn’t seem to love you the in return. I know the confusion it causes. As well as the pain.” She gently turned Ethel to look at her. There were tears in those blue eyes but there was light again as well.

“When you don’t feel fine, I will listen. I will help you as best I can. I promise. And not just for this holiday. When we return and when term starts again. I want to be there for you. My mother did horrible things as well. She mistreated me and made me feel like I was never enough. I saw that same struggle in you on Selection Day.” Ethel looked down at her hands. “You will get past this.”

“How? My parents ruined everything. Now I’m just the loser daughter of wicked parents. Esme has proven herself and Sybil is still so young. But I’m nothing.” Hecate gripped her chin and raised it until they were eye to eye.

“You are not nothing, Ethel Hallow. I’m going to tell you a lesson it took me 20 years to learn. The people who treat you like your parents, they are the nothings. They’re so empty and pitiful they have to abuse children in order to feel good about themselves. They have to hurt people. They are nothing. You...you are amazing. You deserve better and I swear on my Craft I will do all I can to make you realize that.” They were both crying. Hecate did something that surprised them both. She pulled Ethel into her lap and hugged her. The 14 year old girl dissolved into sobs. 

“Ethel.” Hecate looked up to see Esme and Sybil. They too were crying. Hecate nodded and they came forward to embrace their sister. Hecate let them pull her from her lap and fully support her. She stood and headed back inside to let them be. Pippa greeted her just inside the door. Tears were falling from her eyes as well. 

“I’m glad you finally learned the truth,” She said between a sob. “I wish I could have taught it to you.” Hecate pulled her into her arms. 

“Oh, Pippa. You did my love.” She kissed her cheek as she rubbed her back. “You taught me everything I know about love. I’ve just never been very good at it.” Pippa chuckled through her tears. 

“I beg to differ. You have the kindest heart I know.” She turned and kissed Hecate. It was a kiss that expressed all the love they felt for each other. 

———————————

The lake was nice. Pippa even got Hecate to put on a conservative bathing suit and join them in the water. She snuck a few feels when the girls weren’t looking. Hecate wasn’t sure if she wanted to kill the woman or kiss her. 

After dinner they all retired for the night. Pippa pulled Hecate to the bed. She stripped them both with a hand gesture. Hecate watched her hungrily as she climbed onto the bed. She then moved quickly to join her. They got under the covers and kissed, hands touching everywhere. 

“I’ve missed you, Hiccup,” Pippa said as she tasted her lover’s skin. Hecate sighed. 

“And I’ve missed you...ahh... too...Pipsqueak. Oh yes. My love.” They made love in the quiet. Drifting off the sleep some time later, curled together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a few weeks later during the camping trip and one of the festivals they visit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I edit d this chapter so any mistakes are my own.

Sybil had decided she liked camping. She was having a great time running around the woods. She even helped HB find plants and things she needed. The tent was amazing. Pippa had magicled it so it was like a small cottage on the inside. Esme and Ethel helped gather too, but they mostly stuck around Pippa, just walking with them. They’d been with them for a few weeks now.

“HB,” Sybil called. She pointed to a plant. “Is that it?” Hecate came up beside her and looked down at the plant. She smiled.

“It is. Well done, Sybil. Now remember to harvest it carefully.” Sybil nodded as she knelt down. Hecate watched her. She did it just as Hecate had instructed. She looked up at Hecate who was smiling proudly at her. Pippa chuckled a few feet away as she watched them. She truly loved that woman. 

“Pippa,” Esme said. She turned to the younger blonde. “What’s going to happen to us...after the holiday?” Pippa sighed. She wrapped an arm around Esme’s shoulders.

“We’ll figure that out. Why don’t you think about what you’d like to happen? Talk to your sisters. You’re all old enough to know your own minds.” Esme nodded thoughtfully. Pippa patted her back. “You have time. Miss Cackle has assured us you can stay with us until term begins.” 

“Thank you for all this. For everything.” She hugged Pippa. She returned the hug.

“You are very welcome, Esme. Having you and your sisters has been a joy.”

“Pippa!” She looked up and stepped away from Esme to kneel down in front of Sybil. The girl handed her three pink flowers. Pippa smiles, glancing past her to Hecate who was smiling as well. She gave Pippa a wink.

“Thank you, my dear.” She kissed Sybil on the cheek. “Now.” She stood up. “Who’s hungry?” She turned to Ethel who was joining them. Ethel gave her a smile.

“I could eat,” she said. Pippa nodded. 

“There’s a clearing nearby. We can have a picnic. Hecate.” She walked over to her lover. She linked their arms, sharing a quick kiss, then leading the way. The girls rolled their eyes at each other and laughed. They were used to Pippa’s displays by now. 

The clearing was beautiful. They magiced everything into place and settled to eat. They talked and laughed at Pippa’s stories. Her favorite were stories of her and Hecate as kids. She got Hecate in all kinds of trouble. They sat for awhile after eating. Esme has her sisters lay back with her and watch the clouds. Pippa smiles as she listened to them point out shapes they saw. She was sitting, leaned back against Hecate. They held hands which rested on Hecate’s leg. She randomly pressed kisses to the side of Pippa’s face. 

“I love you,” Hecate said softly in her ear. Pippa smiles. Her eyes slipped closed as she leaned back. She didn’t have long to wait until Hecate captured her lips in a soft kiss. Pippa wanted to deepen it but knew that would be inappropriate in front of the girls. She sighed as they parted. They stared at each other for a moment. Their moment was disturbed by a rogue biscuit. Pippa jumped, looking at it where it landed in her lap. She looked up at the girls. They burst into laughter. The older witches just smiled. 

“Come on, you lot. Time to head back to camp.” They cleaned up and began the trek back to the campsite.

Later that evening, after dinner they made s’mores and the girls sang some songs with Pippa. Hecate did not sing. Pippa assures them that was a good thing. She took chanting with her is school. Finally they sent the girls off to bed. They sat together, looking up at the stars. 

“I still think about those nights spent listening to you name the constellations,” Pippa said. “I think about how we held each other close sharing a blanket during the cool nights.” Hecate smiled.

“We shared because I was the only one who came prepared.” Pippa chuckled. “Not that I minded. You were a cozy blanket mate.” Pippa turned to face her. She reached back, caressing her cheek. She slowly drew Hecate in for a kiss. This one was deep and passionate. She hummed into the pleasure of tasting her lover. 

She took Hecate’s hand with her other hand and pressed it against her crotch. Hecate messages softly, feeling the warmth through her shorts. Pippa reaches down and released the button and zipper before guiding Hecate’s hand inside.

“Pippa...we can’t. The girls.”

“Are fast asleep. I have a spell up that will let us know if they wake.” Pippa caressed her neck “Please, darling. I need you.” Hecate could not refuse her. She kissed her as she slipped her hand further inside Pippa’s shorts. They both moaned when Hecate’s fingers found her wet center. Pippa bucked slightly. Hecate kept kissing her as she gently but steadily circle her clit with her fingers. She was so wet. Pippa’s fingers dig into Hecate’s thighs as she expertly works her up. She came after a few minutes of Hecate’s delicate touch. Their kiss muffled her cry of ecstasy. Hecate gently eased her through her climax as Pippa relaxed into her.

When she removed her hand from Pippa’s shorts she brought her fingers to her lips. Pippa’s eyes followed. She watched in awe as Hecate cleaned her essence from those slim fingers. Her mouth hanging open. Hecate looked at her and smiled as she drew the last finger from her lips. She kissed her again. Pippa moaned. She loved the taste of herself on Hecate’s tongue. 

“You are naughty,” she said in a deep voice. Hecate smiled.

“Says you.” Pippa smiles. She stands and holds out her hand. Hecate laughs before taking it so Pippa can pull her to her feet. She expects Pippa to pull them into the tent. Instead she takes her around it and just inside the tree line where the light doesn’t quite reach. Hecate is suddenly pressed against a tree as Pippa kisses her. She wraps her arms around Pippa’s shoulders. She doesn’t even care when she feels hot hands under her dress. Pippa pulls one of her legs up, pressing it to her hip. Hecate wraps her caf around Pippa’s leg to keep it there. She moans when Pippa slips her hand between her thighs, moving her panties aside to touch her. She moans again as Pippa slips two finger inside of her. She’s soaked. 

“Pippa,” she gasps quietly. Pippa smiles at her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“So wet for me darling. Such a good witch. I wish we were truly alone. The things I’d do to you. I love being inside you, Hiccup. You feel so good.” She began to thrust her fingers. Hecate squeezed her shoulders as she felt her belly tighten. She was so close, it wouldn’t take long. Pippa knew her body so well.

Pippa was suddenly gone from view. She was still inside her but she’d crouched down. Hecate looked down. She watched Pippa disappear under her skirt. Hecate covered her own mouth to hold in her cry of pleasure when Pippa’s mouth covered her. She was gone in seconds. She covered her cries of release as Pippa held her bucking hips, taking her fill of her lover. 

 

When they got back to the tent they shared a few more kisses before going inside. The girls were all still fast asleep. They slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower and did their evening routines. They slipped into their bed. Pippa pulled Hecate back against her. They soon fell asleep.

——————————————-

A few weeks later they went to a festival.The festival was amazing. Ethel and Sybil were in front to the others as they walked around. Everything was so bright. Sybil pointed excitedly to a witch and wizard making animals in the air out of fire. It was quite the display. Pippa and Hecate were holding hands as they walked. Esme was a few steps in front of them. Pippa looked to Hecate. She smiled proudly. She’d managed to convince Hecate to wear a dark blue sleeveless dress that fell just below her knees. She was beautiful. Pippa had cast a protection spell on her to keep the sun from burning the fair skin. She’d cast similar spells on the girls. 

Pippa herself was wearing pink shorts and a cream colored tank top. All five of them wore their hats. Pippa was also wearing shades. She’d drank a bit to much wine after the girls went to bed last night.

“It’s a lovely day,” Pippa said. Hecate hummed in agreement. She suddenly veered off the main path, taking Pippa with her. “Esme, stay with the girls,” Pippa told her as she followed Hecate. Esme nodded, smiling as the headmistress was drug off. 

Hecate led them to a stand. It was bright with colors of the different items. The sign on the stand said “Belladonna’s Magical Supply”. Hecate went straight to some sort of red, dried berries. 

“Are these real,” Hecate asked the woman attending the stand. She was a short, thick woman with red hair and green eyes. 

“Aye. They’re real, lass. My Nan has an in with a few faye.” Pippa hadn’t seen Hecate this excited.

“What is it,” she asked as Hecate picked one up.

“Dragon Berries,” she said reverently. “How much,” she asked the woman. 

“£16 per pound.”

“I’ll take three.” The woman smiled. 

“You got it.”

“What’s it for,” Pippa asked as they waited for the woman to weigh them out. 

“Many different spells. Most involve fire. They’re very hard to find. Also good for making a few dishes.

“Will you use them for school?” Hecate shook her head as she and the woman exchanged the money for the berries.

“Well maybe to show the girls a few things but not for them to use. Spells that involve Dragon Berries are closer to level 13 spells.” They walked away from the stand. 

“Maybe you can use them for something special for our girls.” She smiled, chuckling. Hecate stopped and looked at Pippa. “What? What is it, darling?”

“Our girls,” she said softly, almost as if she was afraid to say the words. Pippa smiles. She takes Hecate’s hands. 

“Is that okay?” Hecate felt tears sting her eyes as she nodded. “I think we’ve both become attached.”

“Yes.” Their moment was shattered when Sybil came running up, dragging Mildred Hubble along with her. Mildred was laughing as she was pulled along. Hecate caught sight of Julie Hubble following with Esme. Ethel was walking behind them, looking nervous. Hecate understood why. There was no doubt Julie Hubble had the worst opinions of the girl from stories Mildred has told. Hecate held her hand out to her as she approached. Ethel took it. Mildred stared at her classmate compassionately. 

“Mum,” she said turning to Julie. “You know Miss Hardbroom.” Julie nodded to her. “This is Miss Pippa Pentangle. She’s the headmistress of Pentangle’s Academy.” Julie took notice of Hecate and Pippa holding hands. Hecate did not expect her to chuckle. 

“That explains so much,” she said. Mildred looked appropriately shocked. 

“Mum,” she groaned. Pippa laughed as well. She brought her fingers up to her forehead.

“Well met Miss Hubble. It’s nice to meet you.” Julie awkwardly returned the greeting. “Out enjoying the festivities?”

“Yeah. Mildred has been going on about it for weeks. Since it’s one of the closest ones that allow no magic folk.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been denied the festivals. But without your magic there isn’t much for you to enjoy.”

“Oh I don’t mind it. And I’ll let Millie go on her own when she’s older.” Pippa nodded. 

“So Esme said they’re staying with you for the holiday,” Mildred said. “That must be fun.” She glanced at Ethel. There was a bit of hope that Ethel would reply. She started too but Sybil beat her to it. 

After some further conversation they agreed to stick together and headed toward a show that was about to start. 

They spent the rest of the day together. Hecate was surprised, but not to much, that Mildred gravitated to Ethel. Mildred had a very big heart. Which was why Hecate was so hard on her. In their world witches who were seen as to have no heritage were not treated well. The last thing Hecate wanted was for someone to extinguish that light in Mildred Hubble. And the girl was frustrating because she was a magnet for trouble. 

“I’d like to invite them to the estate,” Pippa said, pulling Hecate from her thoughts.

“Invite who,” she asked. Pippa smiles. 

“Julie and Mildred. We could all go swimming. And the girls seem happy to see her.” She looked at them. Esme and Ethel were showing Mildred and Sybil how to eat a magical candy. She chuckled softly when Mildred got a bit in her hair. 

“What do you think,” Pippa asked. Hecate looked at her once more after she gave their looped arms a tug. 

“It’s your home, Pipsqueak.” Pippa arched an eyebrow. 

“I’m hoping to make it our home, Hecate.” Hecate blushed a bit. 

“That would be nice. Having them over.” Pippa grinned. 

“Brilliant.” She pressed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek before releasing her to go speak with Julie. Hecate moved closer to the girls. Esme was trying to remove the sticky candy from Mildred’s hair. She almost had it out when she released a shocked cry. Hecate took a moment to register the mud now covering Sybil’s back and hair as well as Esme’s left arm. They turned to see two boys, one with a muddy hand. 

“Bloody Hallows,” the other shouted. They laughed as they turned to run. Hecate reacted. She transferred in front of the boys and putting on her best scary teacher face.

“Hello,” she said in that silly voice that screamed danger. She waved her hands and the boys were floated, stiff as boards. “That was very...unwise.”

“Hecate,” Pippa said, concern clear in her voice .

“You attacked young witches. You will apologize or I will send you back to your parents as toads.” She floated the boys over to the girls. Esme has cleaned them with a quick spell. 

“I’m sah...Sorry,” one said. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, too.” They looked to Hecate in fear. She dropped the spell as well as the boys. They scurried away. 

“Punks,” Julie said. She hugged Mildred and Sybil to her. “You girls alright,” she asked looking at everyone. 

“We’re okay,” Esme said. She hugged Ethel. 

“I guess we should expect that...given everything that happened with our mother and how public it was,” Ethel said.

“No you should not,” Hecate said. “It is unacceptable for any person, let alone a Witch or Wizard, to act in such a way. I have half a mind to go give them a good cursing. Throwing mud at my girls.” Pippa and Julie tried not to laugh. The girls looked up at her with smiles. “Shall we move along?” Pippa came up beside her and linked their arms. She pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Never change, Hiccup,” she said. Hecate looked at her. She truly adored this woman. 

“To late, Pipsqueak. You’ve already changed me. Everyday. For the better.” She brought Pippa around and kissed her squarely on the lips. It wasn’t a passionate kiss but it expressed what she couldn’t say. Pippa cupped her face. 

“Alright, you too,” Julie said. “Enough of the Magic, witchy love. I want to see the next show.” Pippa and Hecate followed as Julie led the girls.

———————————

The evening came and the two parties parted. They got on their brooms and headed home. After the girls were settled into their rooms Pippa and Hecate headed to their own room. Both were dead tired. The stripped down and showered together before climbing into bed. Hecate held Pippa agonist her front under the covers. 

“What if they stayed,” Pippa said. She had some of Hecate’s hair in her hands, playing with it.

“The girls?”

“Yes. They’re so happy here Hiccup and...I’ve never really wanted children...the school was my only desire for as long as I can remember.” Hecate kisses her head.

“Me either.”

“But having them here...I…” Hecate smiled into her hair. 

“I know. It’s like having a family.” Pippa turned to face Hecate. She held herself over Pippa.

“I’d like to talk to Ada about fostering the girls.” Hecate nodded with a bright smile. 

“I’d like that too. We can mirror her in the morning. See if she’s able to come visit.” Pippa nodded. Hecate reaches up and wiped away a stray tear from her beloved’s cheek. “I love you, Pipsqueak.” She leaned down and kissed her. 

“I love you as well, Hiccup.” Pippa moves back to her original position as the little spoon. Hecate wrapped her arms around her and they drifted off to sleep. 

————————-

Ada arrived in the early hours of the afternoon, after lunch. The girls were happy to see her. She gave them each a hug. Then the adults sent them off to play so they could talk. 

“I’ve spoken with the Grand Wizard,” Ada began. “He sees no problem letting you foster the girls. He was beginning to worry about them. Apparently none of their family members want them.” 

“That whole family is just…” Pippa shook her head. 

“Yes, well…” Ada shrugged. “There are a few hoops to jump through but I see no issue that could keep you from keeping the girls.” 

“What about school,” Hecate said. “It could be seen as a conflict of interest being her foster parent and potions teacher.”

“I’m sure we’ll see to that, dear.” She patted the couple’s joined hands. “So...shall we go tell the girls?” Pippa nodded excitedly.

The girls were overjoyed by the news. They too had become fond of Pippa and Hecate. Esme even tackle hugged Hecate as she sat beside Pippa. Hecate chuckled, wrapping her arms around the girl. They had a home and people who loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I’ve almost finished up the third chapter and will post it soon. I’m also working on another part of the series as well. 
> 
> If you liked it please comment or give me the kudos.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is ending and the Hallow sisters and their foster moms begin to prepare for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is of course self edited so all mistakes are my own. Autocorrect is great most of the time but sometimes it is really inconvenient.

“Well girls, ready for the new term,” Pippa asked. She was eating breakfast with the girls. Hecate had already left for Cackles. It was still a few weeks before the new term started. They were understandably nervous. Pippa and Hecate could tell. It was a busy time for them as well. They were switching taking the girls with them to either school as they prepared for term. 

“Yes,” Esme said. “There is one thing,” She glanced at her sister. “We need to go...back to our parents home and get a few things. Aunt Deanna didn’t let us take much.” Pippa smiles. 

“Of course. You girls are with me today so we can stop by on our way home.” Esme smiled in relief. 

“Thank you.”

“You can finally get Theodore.” Ethe said to Sybil.

“Theodore,” Pippa questioned. Sybil was sitting at her left side. 

“My stuffed cat,” Sybil said. “It was the first present Esme ever gave me.” She smiled at Esme. “But I don’t need him. I haven’t been scared since we’ve been here.” Pippa smiles, feeling a sense of warm pride over making the girls feel safe.

“Well if you still want to grab him while we’re there, I won’t feel insulted.” She gently tapped Sybil’s nose with her finger. The girl laughed. Ethel and Sybil went to get ready. Esme stayed behind. Pippa could tell the girl was wanting to say something. 

“Sybil used to be scared all the time,” Esme said as she helped clean up. “Mother was always getting onto her. She’d tell her a Hallow is never afraid or some other antidote about being a witch or a Hallow. She only frightened Sybil more by yelling at her. I tried to help her not be so afraid but it didn’t really help.” They put the dishes down on the sink counter. “She feels safe here. Safe with you and HB. You’ve both shown her that it’s okay to be afraid and it’s okay to not always get it right. That’s helped her and it’s helped Ethel.” She looked up into Pippa’s eyes with tears in her own eyes. Pippa pulled her into her arms. 

“Thank you. Thank you for giving us a home.” Pippa began to cry as well as she held the girl. She kissed the top of her head. 

Later when Pippa told Hecate about it she teared up as well. Pippa smiled at her as she wiped away a tear. 

“So how is it going with the new teachers,” Pippa asked. Hecate sighed. 

“Miss Rollins is doing well enough. She got lost again earlier.” Pippa chuckled. 

“And the American?” 

“Miss Cain is...odd.”

“Well she is American.” Hecate rolled her eyes. 

“She drinks coffee, Pippa.” Pippa scrunched up her nose at that. “I accidentally grabbed her cup at the morning meeting and it was disgusting.”

“Oh my poor darling.”

“And she's still working on our greeting. Though Ada would like us to learn the American Witches Greeting.” Pippa smiles.

“Show it to me again.” Hecate sighed. She stood placed her right hand over her heart and dipped down slightly.

“Blessed be,” she said. It wasn’t that bad. 

“I just love that.” Pippa popped her shoulders in joy. “Did you finish looking over her curriculum? I might start a cross cultural witch class at Pentangles.”

“It is an interesting course. She covers the craft across the world. Even the new age druids in Ireland and Scotland.”

“You sound impressed.” 

“As odd as she may be I do respect her. She’s done a lot for such a young witch.”

“Should I be worried,” Pippa teased. 

“Of course not. Pippa?” She sighed when Pippa began to laugh. Ada appeared behind her. She smiled.

“Hello, ladies. Pippa, I apologize but Hecate is late.” Hecate’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh I bet that hasn’t happened in an age,” Pippa said, grinning. “Goodbye my love. I’ll see you tonight.” She blew Hecate a kiss before ending the connection. 

———————————-

Pippa and the girls arrived at the Hallow estate in the early evening. It was larger than Pippa’s home but felt much colder. They headed inside. Sybil slipped her hand in Pippa’s hand as they entered. Pippa squeezed it softly. She went with Sybil to her room while the other girls went their own way. 

Sybil’s room was large and looked pleasant enough. The first thing Pippa really noticed, was it didn’t really feel like it was Sybil’s room. At home Sybil’s room was full of color and art. Most she’d done herself or Mildred had done for her on her visits over the summer. This room didn’t feel lived in at all. 

Pippa stayed near the door as Sybil went around collecting her things. Pippa spotted a stuffed cat on the bed. 

“Is that Theodore,” she asked. Sybil nodded. She picked it up and brought it to Pippa. The moment it settled in Pippa’s hand she felt the magic in the toy. She felt a little light headed at the dark magic. She could feel it trying to connect with her own magic. It was a magic sapping curse. A weak one so it had no effect on Pippa besides the dizziness. Her brown eyes settled on Sybil. The girl was looking at her in concern. 

“Are you alright, Pippa?” Pippa quickly vanished the toy, then Sybil’s things, sending them home. 

“I’m fine dear. Ready to go?” Sybil nodded. She took Pippa’s hand and they headed back to the exit. Ethel and Esem arrived just as they did. Together they left. 

Hecate was home when they arrived. They found her in the library reading a book. When the girls left to put up the items they got Pippa summoned the bear and handed it to Hecate. The witch resisted the urge to throw it in a fire. 

“What is this,” she asked.

“Sybil’s stuffed cat, Theodore.” Fire flashed in Hecate’s eyes. She knew the witch that cast the curse on the toy. She had battled Ursula for the school after all. Pippa shook her head, angry tears burning in her eyes. She began to pace as she hugged herself. “How could she do such a thing,” she demanded. “Using a sapping curse on a child.”

“We should check Esme and Ethel’s things as well.” Pippa nodded. Hecate put the toy down and crossed to her lover. She held her steady. “We’ll remove the curse without telling her. She doesn’t need to know…”

“That her own mother was slowly killing her! Ifthat woman wasn’t in prison I’d transfer her into a pit of sharks.” Hecate pulled her to her, rubbing her back in soft circles. 

“Perhaps we can’t do that but I will speak with Ada about informing the Grand Wizard about this breach of the code. They’re already sentenced for life, why not add another.” Hecate and Pippa held each other as they calmed down. 

“No one will ever hurt them again,” Pippa swore softly, against Hecate’s neck.

“Not while either of us are alive.”

——————————

It was selection day at Cackles and Esme and Ethel had come with Hecate. They had volunteered to be guides. Sybil went with Pippa to Pentangles for the day. 

Hecate stood with Ada as the potential new students arrived in the courtyard. Esme and Ethel along with a few other older girls each had a group they were taking on tours of the school. Felicity Foxglove was also there scribbling excitedly on her maglet. Her blog was more popular than ever. 

Ethel and Esme were also enjoying seeing Hecate in her element once again, terrifying the girls. They went outside to sit while the new girls tested.

“Well met.” A short, slim, red headed witch in Cackle robes walked up to them. It was Miss Amanda Cain. The new teacher from America. The girls returned her greeting. “Quite a bit of excitement,” she said.

“What are Selection Days like in America,” Esme asked. 

“We don’t really have them. At least not at this age anyway.”

“So you just...go to a magical school?”

“Not everyone does in America. Some kids go to academies like this, others go to normal school and are trained at home. It depends on the practice and family values. I was raised in a coven so I went to a normal school and studied at home. I was a level 13 witch by the time I was 15.”

“That’s incredible,” Esme said. She and Ethel shared shocked looks. Amanda smiled. 

“I really liked my studies. And I wanted to impress my mom. She’s the leader of our coven. Not that I needed too. She always been really supportive.”

“That’s good.” 

“Which I just basically gave you my first lecture for the new class.” She chuckled. “How’d I do?” The girls smiled. 

“Alright. Have you been a teacher long?”

“Not really. Only a few years. I moved here this past summer with my wife.” They chatted for a while, until the potential first years came out of the exam for the first break. Amanda excused herself when Ada called. Hecate was with her as well. 

“Your girls are lovey,” Amanda told Hecate later as they cleaned up the potions lab. Hecate looked up at her, a startled look on her face. Amanda Was focused on her cleaning. “I talked to them for a while. They seem very happy.”

“Thank you. Pippa and I try.”

“Pippa? That name sounds familiar.” 

“She’s the head teacher at Pentangles Academy.”

“Oh yeah. I met her. Your wife is impressive. And...pink.” Hecate paused once again. Wife? “You okay, Hardbroom?” Amanda looked at her with concern. 

“Yes. Pippa and I...nevermind. I should go. I should be getting the girls home.”

“No problem. I can manage the rest. Have a good day,” Hecate nodded vaguely. Amanda smiled at herself as the potions mistress left. 

——————————-

Pippa looked at Hecate’s reflection in her vanity mirror. She was brushing her hair before bed. It wasn’t the first time that night she thought Hecate was acting strange. She finished her hair and joined her lover in bed. Hecate raised her arm so she would tuck into her side. Pippa rubbed her belly.

“How was your day, my love,” she asked. “I hope the Potentials weren’t to much trouble.”

“No. We have some promising girls for next term.” Hecate began massaging Pippa’s neck. “Something odd did happen though. Well not odd, really. Amanda Cain told me ‘my girls were lovey’ and that ‘my wife was impressive’.” Pippa looked up to meet her gaze. She was smiling. 

“All true.”

“Except...you’re not my wife.” Pippa rose up on an elbow. She smiled down at Hecate. 

“Something easily fixed, Hiccup. I’m sure Ada would love to perform the ceremony.” Hecate brushes her hair that had fallen forward. “If you’re interested…”

“I am. I just didn’t realize it until today. I didn’t even correct Miss Cain.”

“So is this your way of asking me to marry you, Hecate Hardbroom,” Pippa asked. She was smiling brightly, tears brimming in her brown eyes. Hecate cupped her face.

“Will you marry me, Pippa Pentangle?” 

“Of course I will. I’ve waited over half my life for you.” She leaned down and kissed Hecate. They kissed deeply and calmly, letting their new reality settle in. 

“I love you.” Pippa said it slowly. She then settled into Hecate’s side wince more. 

“I love you to, Pipsqueak.” Hecate kisses her head. They slowly fell asleep. 

——————————————

The new term at Cackles Academy had begun. Hecate stood with Ada and the other teachers, greeting the girls as they arrived. 

“I have a…” Ada began

“Don’t you dare say it,” Hecate said. “As Deputy Head I forbid it.” Dimity stifled a laugh with a cough. Ada sent Hecate a glare, but she kept her eyes forward and showed no notice. Finally Ada sighed and went back to smiling at the girls. 

Across the school Ethel Hallow was settling into her room for the year when there was a knock. She flicked her wrist and the door swung open to reveal Mildred Hubble and her friends. Mildred and Maud both smiled as they exchanged greetings. Enid however looked very put out. Ethel chose to ignore her. 

“How was your summer,” Maud asked as they entered the room.” Mildred said you stayed with HB.”

“And Pippa,” Mildred amended. 

“Right.”

“It was fun,” Ethel said. “They take really good care of us.” She turned to Mildred. “I meant to send you a message...to thank you for the care package.” Mildred smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” They fell into silence.

“So...Enid…” Mildred turned to her friend. Maud pulled the reluctant girl forward. “This is the beginning of a new year and I was really hoping to be able to start it off as friends. All of us. Enid and Ethel stared at each other for a long moment. 

“I don’t think we can be friends,” Ethel said. Mildred frowned. “But maybe something not to far from friends.” Enid studied her for a moment and then held out her hand. Ethel shook it. 

“Let’s start with not enemies and work our way up, yeah.” Mildred rolled her eyes. Her friends were so weird.

“Now let's go scope out the first years.” The girls left Ethel’s room hurriedly. 

“Thanks,” Ethel said as Mildred let her step through the door before her.” They shared a smile and were off. Mildred shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I should start posting the next installment of the Glimpse Series soon so keep an eye out. ;)
> 
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think with a Kudos or a Comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the first chapter. I'm almost done with chapter two. I think in all there will be three chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you liked it please Comment or click the Kudos button.


End file.
